merpdominionfandomcom-20200214-history
Tristan Gereson
'' "It wasn't me, alright? It was some other incredibly unlucky Irish Doctor who happens to like the exact same stuff... as... me... Balls."'' Tristan Gereson is a Doctor known for his unconventional medical practices and interest in Xenobiology. Born in 2247 to a middling Irish family with a good service record with the Empire, Tristan has spent most of his life aiming to work to the same standard as his brilliant ancestors. Recent events have opened his eyes to the truth and now he works to make things right the best way he can. Statistics Player: BunnyisCthulhu Species: Human Faction: Resistance Alignment: Neutral Good Class: Sentinel Facebook page: http://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100000889283191&ref=tn_tnmn History Early Life As the only boy out of five children, Tristan had his work cut out from an early age. Although his family no longer had the money or status they used to, they were still active members of the community and Tristan spent most of his childhood moving from one social event to the next. When he was able to stay at home his sisters and the occasional servant would dote on him, regaling him with stories of his brilliant ancestor whose major medical breakthroughs helped to shape the Empire and cure a lot of humanity's ailments. Spurred on by his family, Tristan entered Medical school and did his best to emulate his ancestor, deviating from this goal only when he found himself fascinated by Xenobiology. During his time at university there was a movement to meld Xenobiology with studies more in line with veterinary practices, resulting in Tristan becoming one of the more outspoken and active protestors. The motion never passed but it set Tristan on an unconventional path and since then he has participated in many debates and movements to preserve the status aliens currently hold within the Empire and see them treated fairly. It was in his days at university that Tristan encountered a man who simply uses the name Vox. The two shared many personal and political beliefs, as well as a passion for difficult puzzles, and have remained close friends ever since. Vox went on to work for the Empire but will still send Tristan information, leads and puzzles as a way of keeping in touch. Research Tristan's research has focused mainly on two things: his family and his desire expand his knowledge of alien races and physiology. Tristan has published a lot of research in scientific journals but it garnered little attention, the community exhibiting little interest in improving the lot of the aliens beyond the enhancements that focus on their ability to perform menial tasks. In the last five years Tristan has withdrawn from the scientific community, focusing on more personal interests. His most recent research has been focused towards writing a biography of his ancestor, spending a few interim years on Earth gathering information before heading out into space to visit various Imperial space stations and planets. His research ended abruptly around a year ago, although Tristan has offered up no explanation as to why. Career Tristan's career since graduating has been varied. He has volunteered at several medical stations on Earth as well as accepting more fulltime roles as a surgeon but he has yet to hold down a job for more than a year. While he has remained quiet with his opinions, his actions still follow his views on Xenobiology and the treatment of aliens, which has made him an unpopular candidate for any high ranking work. After almost a year of unemployment, Tristan is reported to now be a freelance medic. Personality Lighthearted and optimistic, Tristan can be naive at times especially towards the political machinations going on around him. Whether this is on purpose or true ignorance is hard to tell though he has stated a preference for dealing with simple and frank people and is known for speaking his mind in inopportune moments. His laid back attitude and lack of interest in promotions makes him an excellent team member but a poor leader. He works best when left to his own devices, being told what to do with aliens in particular is the best way to irritate him. Tristan tends to be quick to forgive and prefers to avoid conflict altogether if he can, however he is not a pacifist and if he believes someone deserving of death, he won't argue against it. Tristan has expressed a great passion for puzzles, the more complex, the better and spends most of his off duty hours playing with them. Like any Doctor, Tristan gains most of his sustenance from coffee. Personal Relationships Tristan was in a long term relationship of 8 years, which has since ended. When he updated his files within the Empire no reason was given for it. Current Condition Tristan has no combat training and while he has classed himself as being in the vocation of 'Freelance Medic', he is still classed as a civilian. Goals Unknown. Category:Humans Category:Original Characters